This invention relates generally to wardrobe containers formed of paperboard and more particularly, to improved support means for a conventional hanger bar to be supported from the upper ends of opposite walls of the container and spanned between said walls.
Wardrobe containers formed from integral paperboard blanks are well known as being economical, light in weight and durable. The upper end of the container body is designed to support a conventional hanger bar spanned between opposite walls of the container body so that articles of clothing on clothes hangers can be supported from the span of the hanger bar in the interior of the container body. Since the normally thin paperboard walls inherently lack certain strength features in the planes thereof for supporting a hanger bar, it has been known to form hanger bars support formations integral with the paperboard blank which rigidify the container walls intended to support the hanger bar. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,300 and 4,151,947 disclose such wardrobe containers with means for supporting a hanger bar, these patents and this application having a common assignee.
The herein invention achieves its objectives by utilizing selectively cut and folded parts of a pair of top end flaps hingedly connected along the upper edges of a pair of side walls of the container body. Each top end has a hingedly connected support flap of generally trapezoidal shape arranged to spread the weight of the hanger bar supported on said opposite side walls of the container body and reinforce the assemblage of support panels for the hanger bar provided by said top end flaps. Advantageous economy in fabrication of the container is realized along with the improved hanger bar support means which supplies desired additional support strength for the hanger bar.